senatryfandomcom-20200214-history
Armory Tab
The armory tab is part of the menu where you can buy, sell and improve your heroes equipment. Armory tab This part is where you can buy weapons, armor, horses, necklaces, rings and shields. Rings are for tactical offense, necklaces for increased amount of soldiers, weapons for physical offense, armor for physical defense and shields for RS defense. Your armory needs to be at least the level of the items you want to buy in order for you to be able to purchase it. Items sold at the armory tab are always white (non rare) items. There are however green, purple, blue and yellow colored items. Entrustment tab Entrustment is a way of getting dealers to pick up quality horses and shields for you and grant you those with a green named full items up to red named item parts (very rare items). "After senatus level 30 you can entrust businessmen in the armory and have a chance to get world's top horses and shields." There are two options. Shields - pay 10,000 silver and get a green or blue named shield. Those vary in value from 7K to 30K (sell value 3.5K to 15K). You also get a chance of getting a higher level dealer which grant can grant you a higher level item, at a higher price. For each time you click entrust you pay the silver and get 10 minutes cooldown time added, at 1 hour it locks to full cooldown. Horses - You pay 8K silver and get green or blue named horses. Value varying from 7K to 24K (sell value 3.5K to 12K). Also a chance on getting to a higher level dealer. The highest two tiers here only sell items for levels 55 - 90 heroes and only sell parts (1/5, 1/10 and 1/20). Improvement tab This tab gives you the ability to improve items you bought or acquired by chance of an item drop from one of the many NPC's in the game. All items you gained start at level 1. With improving they gain a stronger effect. However, it costs a small amount of silver to upgrade and chances are the upgrade is not succesfull, displayed by the blue bar and percentage in the operations part of the screen. That chance percentage changes every 10 minutes and varies between 50 and 100%. The upgrading cooldown locks once it is going over 20 minutes, forcing you to wait till it is cooled down completely. Downgrading can only be done when the amount of silver in the storage room is not exceeded. Selling an upgraded item is not possible. Downgrading and selling only gives you back 50% of the gold invested with respectively upgrading and buying. Warehouse tab The warehouse tab is where you find all items which are not allocated to your heroes. Normally you can hold only 5 items here. Especially early on in the game it is wise to keep an eye on the amount gathered here because it is impossible to sell items when you are having more then maximum amount of silver, as is shown in the operations table at the right with it being greyed out. Because early on in the game getting large quantities of silver from upgrading senatus means you have to be carefull with what items you buy. You can increase the warehouse with buying more storage room. From 5 -> 6 it costs 5 gold, and increases with 5 for each time it is upgraded. Category:Tabs